Some cargo beds which have a succession of side wall panels which can be individually swung selectively to upright positions that place top margins of the side wall panels higher than the floor, and downwardly from upright positions to non-upright positions. In order to keep the top margins of successive side wall panels aligned with each other, a side wall panel may be latched to an adjacent one by a releasable latch mechanism at their top margins.